Rears and Lemonade
by rmmmanzini
Summary: NaruHinaSasu. Going through Sasuke's baby photos leads to some insecurities. Too bad this is in the Humor genre for it to be taken seriously.


"_Such chubby cheeks!_"

Sasuke stopped himself before he crushed the glass cup in his hands. He took a long, deep breath before he set the cup down. He knew if he hadn't, he would have slammed the object. That would lead to Hinata yelling at him for breaking her glassware again. Hinata rarely gets angry at him, but when she does, it involved something the moron did.

When the three of them agreed to be in this relationship, Sasuke thought that maybe, just maybe, Naruto wouldn't annoy him as much. He was wrong. Well, it wasn't annoyance he felt for his friend, he was jealous of how close he was to Hinata. Hinata and Naruto had been dating for a year when Sasuke entered. It's been almost three years now, and even if Hinata made sure to give each boy the same amount of time together, it wouldn't stop Sasuke from worrying that she might decide to end this relationship on his end because of the jealousy he felt.

But he should stop worrying. Even if he and Naruto still had their differences, they were more than willing to put them aside for Hinata's happiness. Her bursting into tears when they fought was a sure sign she wasn't happy. (Sasuke had a strong suspicion that those tears weren't real and that she only cried to get them to stop fighting quickly. She wasn't as innocent as people thought. He should know. They've had enough sex, just to two of them alone or together with Naruto, for it to not to be true.)

"Hey, Sasuke! You OK in there?" Naruto voice startled him, almost causing him to knock over the drinks. How long had he been standing there lost in his thoughts?

He grabbed the tray and walked out to the living room. There, huddled together on the couch, Hinata and Naruto were engrossed with Sasuke's baby photos. Sasuke thought he hid them well enough in one of the closets at the back of the house, but Naruto found it when they did their spring cleaning. It's amazing how Naruto could find someone's most embarrassing items, yet seems to have a problem finding his own keys.

Sasuke placed the tray on the coffee table and handed Hinata her drink. Naruto didn't mind having to reach for his. He downed more than half of his lemonade before speaking.

"You had such chubby cheeks when you were little!"

Sasuke frowned. He took the photo album from Hinata and pointed to one of the pictures. "No, I didn't."

Hinata pulled a page back, revealing many photos of a little naked Sasuke giving the camera a clear view of his rear. "He's talking about your _butt_."

If the pictures alone didn't make him blush, it was those two laughing.

"Maybe that's why he loves your ass so much, Hinata," Naruto nudged her, "He lost his, so now he's got a complex."

Sasuke coughed to rid his blush. "I distinctly remember saying only _Hinata_ could look at these photos." He leaned in to grab the album, but Naruto quickly snatched it out of Hinata's hand.

"Anything Hinata can look at I can too!" He grinned at her. "Right?"

"I think," she said as she took back the album, "We should be able to look at them _while_ being respectful." She made sure to glance between the two. For an odd reason, if she didn't address both at the same time, one would think he could continue on. "I think you look adorable in all of them, Sasuke."

Naruto snickered. "You're only saying that 'cause I found your baby pictures too!"

"Mmm, I don't think so, Naruto. I do not care about that, but you should."

He stopped his face-off with Sasuke. "What do you mean? I don't have any photos."

Naruto's face went white when Hinata smirked. If she was smirking, you _knew_ something was about to go down. She handed the album to Sasuke as she stood and made way to the bookshelf. (Sasuke matched Hinata's smirk, but whether it was for whatever she had planned or because she swung her hips more than usual as she walked was up for debate.) She crouched down to one of the bottom shelves, pulling out a thin folder. She quickly opened it and pulled out a large portrait of a very naked infant Naruto with a very clear shot of his rear.

"I beg to differ."

Sasuke would have sprayed his tea all over if he hadn't covered his mouth when he snorted. Both the picture and Naruto's reaction to it were amusing. The more he looked at him, the more Naruto resembled a fish. And now he was a red fish as Hinata pulled another photo out.

"Damn, Naruto. I didn't know you were that flexible." This one involved Naruto sucking on his own foot. Some babies did that, but the positioning on this one, it was thought to be impossible. "Can you still do it?"

"Shut it, Sasuke!" Naruto began to rub his face, as if it would remove the blush. "How did you even get those?"

Hinata laughed, putting away the photos. "You aren't the only one with connections."

She strolled over to Naruto, grasping his face between her hands. "You need to stop insulting others."

"I don't—" He was cut off by Hinata kissing him. Before he even had time to process how it felt—which, from many years of experience, he knew was soft—Hinata pulled back. "You're right."

Sasuke snickered. It was too easy to change Naruto's mind.

"And you," Hinata chuckled, releasing Naruto and grabbing Sasuke. "You need to stop being so self-conscience." She held the kiss for a second longer to enforce her point.

He glanced to the side when she ended the kiss. "I'm not."

"Mm-hm." She had the nerve to pat him on the head. "Now, which movie should we watch?"

Hinata should have known The Fifth Ninja War would start when she asked that.


End file.
